UAVs (Unmanned Air Vehicles) are used worldwide for a variety of purposes and missions, such as aerial photography, land surveys and more. In order to perform these missions, UAVs can carry a variety of payloads such as cameras and other sensors.
Like manned air vehicles, UAVs are available in fixed-wing and rotary wing configurations. Usually, large-scale UAVs require a takeoff runway to get airborne, like most manned air vehicles do, while some small-scale UAVs can be field-launched with no need of runways, for example by a dedicated launcher.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.